Goku (Nvander)
Goku is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball series created by Akira Toriyama. He is the husband of Chi-Chi, father of lots of sons and daughters, like Gohan, Goten, Galang, Suzanang and Alishang, the grandfather of Pan, and later great-great grandfather of Goku Jr. and Chi-Chi Jr.. Goku is a defender of Earth and informally leads the Z Fighters. Throughout his life, he trains hard and strives to be the greatest fighter possible, while at the same time using his amazing strength and skills to uphold peace. These qualities make him the perfect example of a hero, though not necessarily the perfect role model, due to his lack of education. During the battle against his brother he died and trained with King Kai. Forms Super Saiyan Summary: Goku had emotions to achieve this transformation. He achieved this form when Frieza killed Krillin. Goku got so angered he was able to surpass Frieza. He beat Frieza by launching the Death Saucer that Frieza threw to kill him but, he reflected it and Frieza was cut in half. The Super Saiyan transformation for Goku later appers in the Android and Cell Saga and in the movies. After those two Sagas the movies also use the transformation. Appearance: Goku has spiked up yellow-ish orange hair with a aura. Super Saiyan 2 It is more powerful than Super Saiyan, with spikier hair with a appearance of a crest of knives, increased power, muscles, and speed. Goku achieved Super Saiyan 2 from the Other World while he was training with King Kai after the Other World Tournament. Super Saiyan 3 This is one of the strongest Super Saiyan forms. It causes natural disasters whenever someone uses it. Very few have ever transformed into this mighty form. In this form the power is maxed out, the golden spiky hair is almost down to the user's feet, and their eyebrows disappear. He first showed this form when fighting Majin Buu to buy Trunks time to find the Dragon Radar in West City. Super Saiyan 4 Instead of having his hair gold like the previous forms, it is now black and the rest of the body has red fur. Goku achieved this form while battling Super Baby Vegeta on the restored Planet Plant. Super Saiyan 5 Super Saiyan 5 is Goku's strongest form. Vegeta also has this form. Goku achieved this form by training the with the Super Saiyan 4 form to it's very limits and fighting a lot of battles as a Super Saiyan 4. There are also other ways to become this form. Fusion Dance Technique: Gogeta. This is Goku's fusion dance form, Gogeta. In Dragon Ball SA: Sign of Redemption! Janemba Returns! He immediately transformed into SSJ5 Gogeta when he was facing Janemba. Unlike his SSJ4 counterpart, he's more serious and keeps himself focused. His signature move is the Soul Punisher. Potara Technique: Vegito. This is Goku's potara earing fusion form, Vegito. As of yet, no story has ever had him in yet. Techniques *Kamehameha *Spirit Bomb *Kaio-ken *Dragon Fist *Afterimage *Black Kamehameha *Spirit Kamehameha *Instant Transmission *Kamehameha x10 *Super Kamehameha *Flight *Ki Blast *Fusion Dance Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Heroes